Lights
by silverhorseshoe02
Summary: Loki has been captured, and Thor, Sif, and the others must find him before something terrible happens...[ahem. like the Jotuns finding him before the others do]... With special guest stars; Jane, Darcy, Heimdall,Volstagg, Fanandral, and the Avengers! (mostly)
1. Chapter 1

Lights

Chapter 1: Nightmares

Our story begins in a journal. Not just any journal though, but the journal of a ten-year-old god. But not just any god, a Norse god. But not just any Norse god, no no, a particularly mischievous one with a dark past. And two other gods, one who had the knowledge to step back, and another who has discovered the consequences of opening the journal of someone who knows spells are reading it. The two gods reading the journal are, of course, Thor, and Sif. In case you do not have an image in your head of what they look like already, Lady Sif is a tall skinny warrior, with long golden locks literally made of gold. At the moment she is yelling at the other god, Thor, quite loudly. Thor, on the other hand, has a tall, muscular figure, long blond hair and a clean-shaved blonde beard. But, instead of what you may think, he is covered in orangey goo, which will not get off of him no matter _what_ he does. That is why Sif is yelling at him.

"_Thor_, you _idiot_! We do not want your brother to find out about this for as long as possible, and your incredible amount of stupidity is not helping!"

"Lady Sif, my brother will find out about this whether or not we want him to, no matter what we do."

"Well, that is what he is known for."

At this Thor gave Sif a glare, which was not at all taken seriously. Partially because of the orange goo still running into his eyes. "Just start reading." Thor grumbled.

"Are you sure you do not want a towel first?" Answered Sif, unsuccessfully hiding a tiny smile.

_about two o'clock in the early morning, Freya's day_

_So, this is Father's idea of controlling my anger. Sometimes I just wish he would leave me alone. Anyway, if he expects me to write down my feelings in here, he's wrong. I guess I could use it as an idea journal. Or a dream journal. Not that kind of dream journal, but one in which I write my true dreams and daydreams. And nightmares. _

_about eleven o'clock in the late night, Moon's day_

_I realized that if I had a journal, the journal should know my name. I am Loki, and my occupation is, at the moment, god of mischief and trickery. _

_ I have been having nightmares. It is the same every night. I wake up in an icy place. I know it cannot be actually happening, but my mind says different. I look around. Everything is made of ice. I cannot feel it, but I know that it is extremely cold. It is also very desolate. Nothing living is visible, but I am curious so I go closer, even though I know what will happen. A scream, a terrible, bloodcurdling, scream tears through the air. Then an image flashes through my mind, it is father, without his eye patch. Where his eye should be is a bloody mess, and the eye itself is not there, and without the gore, would have looked as if it had never been there in the first place. He is looking down on me, or at least I think it is me. He is smiling, something I have rarely seen him do in my direction. _

_about three o'clock in the early morning, Woden's day_

_I do not think I was made to be good. I lose my temper all the more often, and have lashed out multiple times. It is almost as if every little thing annoys me all of a sudden. I cannot sleep; I do not want to sleep. Early last night, I slid out of the palace and off the porch. I was almost caught by Heimdall, but got away. I do not know where I am, but I will probably be in my room by late tomorrow. Heimdall is always able to find me._

" I had no idea what Loki was feeling." Thor muttered, an amazed look in his eyes.

"Maybe if you had asked him and been kinder to him he would have told you." Sif replied, serious.

"Well that is not important anymore. He is missing and we need to find him. I am starting to think you brought me here to see me get covered in goo." Thor said, a sad look in his eyes at the mention of his lost brother.

"I was hoping we would find something to help us." Sif muttered, Thor barely able to hear her.

"Let us go. Volstagg and the others are most likely waiting for us."

Thor left the room, but Sif stayed behind. She read the last pages of the journal. When she came to the last page, she noticed a page torn out. With a little bit of magic Loki had taught her, Sif was able to see the writing clearly. Quickly she ran from the room, and in her haste dropped the book. It was open to the last page, her magic still deciphering the hidden writing. What was written was why she ran. It was the most recent and last entry:

_I feel as if I am slowly being taken over. I cannot control my magic very well anymore, and I have noticed my eyes turning from vibrant green to pale blue. Freya says it is just a phase... I can sense something following me...This will most likely be my last entry...Happy Birthday to me._

The scariest part was it was written three months ago. Two weeks after Loki had gone missing. And two weeks before Freya, the queen, was murdered.


	2. Hints from a Journal

**A/N**

**Sorry, guys, but there's gonna be a cliffhanger in this chapter. I would tell you more, but that would spoil it. Read on.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own any characters in this story. (I wish I did)**

Heimdall was worried. If Loki was missing, it was usually only for a couple hours, and then you would find him, or he would jump out from behind a corner and scare you half to death. That mischievous one had been giving Odin and the late Freya gray hairs since he was first brought to Asgard. _He_ didn't need gray hairs as well! But just because Loki was missing doesn't mean he was dead. After about half an hour of trying to decide what in the universe he was supposed to do,, he decided to visit the lost prince's room.

As soon as Heimdall walked into the room, the god felt something strange in the room. As he looked around, he noticed something; the door had been unprotected and unlocked. He looked around some more; the table was overturned, there was broken wood everywhere, torn curtains, and the bed was unmade; either Loki had struggled against force stronger than the mischievous god, or he had completely lost his temper. Heimdall stared down at the floor. _"I should have seen this coming."_ Heimdall thought. _I should have-" Heimdall_ paused. He felt something. The watching god, now cautious, carefully and slowly walked over to the bed. There was one part of the bed that lay untouched. In the small circle of perfect normality, there lay a book, bound in a simple brown coat. When Loki was much younger, Heimdall had seen him carrying the book, making notes in it, and keeping it to himself, no matter how much Thor pestered him. Heimdall then cursed himself getting lost in the good old days.

But one thing was wrong. He knew it more than he knew Loki and Thor had fought about just about anything. The book. _The book_. The journal of prince Loki of Asgard. The journal the young prince had refused to let anyone know what was inside for over two millennia. That very book. The simple leather-bound book was _glowing green_. The green was incredibly important. Green was the color of objects that Loki had possessed with his magic. And that particular book had never glowed before. Is short, Heimdall decided to take a look at the book.


End file.
